Best Friends For Life: Always There For Each Other
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: First story in the Best Friends For Life series that I am creating. Gaara, Amaya, and Hana have been friend since they were six. Amaya has been acting strange with them lately. Gaara and Hana are going to try to figure it out. They are worried about her.


Disclaimer

Amaya (me): I hope you like this story. I am also the author. Angela is typing.

Hana (friend of Amaya: Amaya what are you doing?

Amaya: Saying the disclaimer for the story.

Hana: Get over here.

Amaya (walks over to Hana slowly): I'm tired of you, so bye. (Runs away)

Hana: Amaya. Anyway Amaya doesn't own Gaara or any other Naruto character in the story. She owns the characters Hana, Amaya and Akemi. Bye. (Runs after Amaya)

Chapter 1

Amaya's P.O.V

"Hana, wait up for me," I screamed to her. She was walking around the sand village. She was looking for Gaara. He is one of our best friends although sometimes he barely talks to us.

"Hey, Amaya," she said.

"How are you today," I asked her. She was looking at my cheek.

"What happened to you," she asked.

"My brother turned around and accidentally punched me," I told her. My older brother is a little wild sometimes. He is a ninja though and he can be very overprotective of me.

"That sucks," Hana said. We saw Gaara waiting for us near his house. I just looked down as Hana ran up to him. She was in love with Gaara since we were little. I didn't really care for him as much until I was six. She loved him since she was four. We are all

"Hey, Hana," Gaara said with a smile. I wasn't really looking at them. Gaara was staring at me though. I could feel his eyes on me. Hana was looking at me too. I looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey," I said a little uneasy.

"What's wrong, Amaya," Hana asked because I was talking to her before. Gaara and Hana might bebest friends, but I barely want to talk right now. I barely talk to them anyway. I have relationship problems lately. I have been dating some guy from the sand village his name is Akito. He has been arguing with me a lot. I'm used to arguing because my parents argue a lot.

They scream at each other every day. I'm tired of it though Hana knows what goes on in my house. Gaara doesn't because I haven't told him yet. I should, but I really don't want to right now. If he and Hana come over my house he will see what goes on. It isn't worse then his childhood though.

Hana and I protected him when we were six from his uncle trying to kill him. We got hurt badly, but a few days of healing we were fine. That's when I started to care more about Gaara.

The day we protected him was the day the three of us became friends. My parents didn't want me around him.

_"Amaya, will you come here please," my Mom asked me._

_"Yes, Mommy," I asked. I was about six and a half._

_"We don't want you to hang out with that boy. He is a demon," my mother said. I freaked out on my parents._

_"HE IS NOT A DEMON DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN. HE IS THE MOST INNOCENT LITTLE BOY YOU"LL EVER MEET," I yelled at them to defend Gaara. I started punching the wall and then it left a hole. I was strong for my age. I ran over to Hana's house after that._

_I didn't speak to my parents for a few weeks._

"Hey, Amaya," Gaara said to me. He was looking at my cheek. He always did when I had a bruise. He knows my brother punches me by accident. My brother freaks out when he does.

_"Amaya, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me," he asked in a worried tone, but he was freaking out._

_"I can, I love you, Akemi," I said. He smiled at me then gave me the biggest hug in the world._

_"I love you too, Amaya," he said kissing me on the cheek._

"Amaya," Hana said. I looked at her.

"Yes," I said.

"You're barely talking," she said shocked. I'm normally talkative. She had a worried expression on her face. She gave Gaara small glances. He looked worried too.

"I'm fine," I said. She gave me a look that says yeah-right-you-don't look-fine-to- me. I just glared at them and ran. I ran back to my house. Then I left and went into the forest to meet Akito. He had something to tell me.

Hana's P.O.V

"Is Amaya okay," Gaara asked me.

"I don't know," I said. I was getting worried she has never ran from us before.

"Let's find out," Gaara said.

"I think that's for the best," I said. We split up and checked all her hiding places. We couldn't find her until we asked her brother.

"She went into the forest and she is near the lake," he told us.

"Thanks," we both said and went to the lake.

"AMAYA," I yelled when we saw her.

"What do you want," she said in a voice I never heard from her. Gaara was surprised. She had her head in her knees and she looked depressed.

"We want to know what's going on with you," I said.

"None of your business," she said.

"That's harsh," I said.

"Whatever, get away from me," she said. I was surprised. Gaara and I looked at each other and then walked away. I was hoping she was going to come to us later and talk.

She was never like this with us. She was always happy go lucky. Now it seems lately she has gotten more and more depressed.

Amaya's P.O.V

I know I was being rude, but they don't need to know everything that goes on in my life.

I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I knew it was Akito. He told me to meet him here.

"Amaya," he said calmly.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm breaking up with you," he said. I started crying and went over to him and punched him in the face.

"I have done so much for you," I said to him. He has done things unimaginable to me. My friends would freak if they knew.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I think it's time. I haven't been treating you right. You are to sweet to be with me," he said and hugged me. I pushed away and he left me alone to cry. I was so depressed I couldn't stand to see him right now. I didn't want to see Gaara or Hana either. I took off deeper into the forest.


End file.
